Vampire
Vampires are undead immortals who feed and survive on the blood of the living or the blood of animals, and were turned by their Maker. Their primary characteristics include being "undead" (characterized by a lack of a heartbeat, brainwaves, electrical impulses, need to breathe, and other bodily functions), fangs, and the need to drink blood to survive. The Vampires are alongside the Damphir, and Eliphir a part of a group known as The Immortals which include several species created by different Titans and their subordinates. The first Vampire was created in the form of Angelica Neferata after she was forced to drink the Elixir of Life by Nagash in order to save her beloved. From Angelica Neferata the Vampires are now spawned through the Blood Kiss of which a vampire may turn anyone - including races not human - by feeding on them, and then burying them in the ground within forty eight hours of the blood being in their system. In this way after remaining beneath the ground for that period of time they will awaken and drag themselves from the ground. Physical Characteristics Vampires have no set appearance with the only truly similar appearance defining them being their teeth, and a red eye shade. Vampires are unique among Undead in that they maintain full conciousness after being given the Blood Kiss. This means they keep all of their human ambition and desires. This also means that they can learn new skills over time, making the ancient Vampires powerful foes indeed. Anatomy Vampires are recognizable from their fangs, which are located behind the maxillary lateral incisors (as opposed to the canines, as per vampire mythology). Fangs can be extended and retracted by choice, and are controlled by the movements of certain facial muscles. However, fangs protrude automatically when vampires are feeding, angry, excited, aroused (colloquially referred to as a "fang boner"), need to fight, or see blood. Fangs can also be removed, but grow back after three months. Without fangs, vampires cannot feed live. *Due to an extremely quick burning of the blood supply of the Vampire's body due to the infection of the Vampiric Virus vampires are forces to feed in order to replenish this diminishing supply of blood within their system which unlike humans will not replace itself naturally, instead will only get less and less. *Vampires have anatomically different tear ducts from humans, as they expel blood, not tears. *Due to the Vampiric disease carried by Vampires the act of reproduction is made extremely difficult with the female body in a constant state of need for blood which is compounded by the excistence of a child leading to a severely high rate of female mortality during pregnancy and thus a high level abortions among the female Vampiric population. Feeding If a vampire abstains from drinking blood, they will experience the "bleeds", during which the vampire will begin to bleed from their ears and nose. The bleeds stop when the vampire feeds. While vampires are unable to hold in anything but (synthetic) blood, they can experience joy in smoking cigars and cigarettes. Since their bodies heal any damage rapidly, smoking will not have any lasting effect on a vampire such as it does on humans. *The only Vampire that has managed away to cure the virus of its main curse in the rapidly declining level of blood supply is the Vampire Abhorash of whom fed from a Dovah and in this act retained his immortality but the Dovah blood acted as a cure of sorts to the element of the virus that led to the body becoming unable to produce blood. Weaknesses Vampires have a number of weaknesses, which range from irritating to fatal (it should be noted that the death of a vampire is referred to as the "true death"). Common weaknesses *'Entry to homes:' Vampires cannot enter the homes of humans unless they are invited in by the owner of the home. This weakenss would begin following the death of Jesus of whom in his rage over his betrayal would in his final moment curse the Vampires who had betrayed him and this curse gave protection to the human race against their betrayal again. Vampires do not need to be invited into public places (such as taverns)as there is no personal owner to protect. Humans can rescind their invitations from vampires, which causes the vampire to immediately leave the house. Vampires can get around this by glamouring a person into inviting them in. Ancient vampires who were created before the death of Jesus and the beggining of the curse are not affected by this but all subsequent generations are. *'Excess blood:' If a vampire drinks too much blood, they will display alcohol intoxication-like qualities (such as euphoria, confusion, stupor, etc). *'Exsanguination:' If a vampire is completely drained of their blood, they can become comatose, and eventually perish. *'Fire:' Vampires can heal from burns, if given time and blood. However, if a vampire cannot take the time to heal from the burns, the vampire will die. *'Maenad blood:' If a vampire drinks maenad blood, they will begin to choke and vomit. *'Magic:' Vampires have no particular resistance to the effects of magic, and are vulnerable to necromancy. *'Silver:' Any contact with silver will burn and melt the surface of the vampire it touches. *'Sleep or blood deprivation:' If a vampire does not sleep during the day, or does not feed for a period of time, they will experience the "bleeds". The bleeds refer to vampires bleeding from their ears and noses. If a vampire continues to be deprived of sleep or blood, they will die from blood loss. *'Sunlight:' Vampires cannot endure ultra-violet light in any form. If a vampire comes into contact with sunlight, their skin will burn and they will be severely weakened, and, eventually, burst into flames and perish. The older a vampire is, the quicker they will burn; when Godric walked into sunlight, he perished in about 30 seconds, while Meghanna was just severely charred after 3 minutes. UV light burns heal more slowly than regular burns, such as those inflicted by fire. *'Wood:' Vampires are susceptible to wood and wooden objects, including stakes and wooden bullets. If the heart of a vampire is pierced with a wooden object, the vampire will explode, and leave a mass of blood where they were previously standing. Ancient vampires can become possibly immune to staking, as seen when they attempted to stake Godrik during his assasination attempt and the fact that he was able to remove the stake without meeting the final death. *'Decapitation:' If the head of a vampire is severed completely, the vampire will perish. Breaking the neck of a vampire only causes mild discomfort. Creation Turning In order to create a vampire, a human must be drained of their blood by a vampire and the blood lost needs to be replaced by some of the vampire's blood. The vampire and human must then sleep in the ground until the newborn rises as a vampire the following night. The newborn and the maker will have a maker-progeny bond, unless the maker deserts or releases their progeny. This is the case for all those Vampires turned following the loss of the Elixir of Life, as while Angelica Neferata had control of the Elixir of Life she was able to drink from the elixir and this turned her into the original vampire, while the first of the Blood Line Lords were turned through either drinking from the Elixir or being bitten by one of the original drinkers. It was only following the curse by Jesus against the Vampires that they were forced into the turning process of their current excistence. Newborn vampires will be thirsty and will need to feed to survive. Although newborns have some control of their abilities, they are mostly controlled by their impulses and can cause serious harm and accidental deaths to humans around them. In addition, newborns cannot resist blood at all, as resistance develops with age. A newborn's existence depends upon their abilities, which are taught to them by their maker. These abilities take time to learn and develop. As vampires age, they become more adept at controlling their ablities. According to Bill Compton, two-thirds of newborns die during their first year without the guidance of their makers. Culture Maker Makers are Vampires who have turned Humans into Vampires. The new Vampire (also known as a progeny) must then stay with their maker until they are released and know enough about the Vampire laws. The Vampire maker has a very deep connection with his/her progeny, something that no Human can fully understand. Throughout the series some physical and emotional traits have been seen among makers and their progenies. During the transformation from human to vampire, both the maker and progeny are buried together. Abilties *'Calling a Progeny': The maker can "call" his/her progeny whenever he wants. It feels like a shiver all over the body and possibly revealing the progeny where his/her maker is. *'Empathic link': Makers can sense if their progeny dies, or is in pain or duress. It is unknown if a progeny can sense the death or pain of their maker. However, if in danger, their maker may call them. *'Commands': Makers can force their progenies to do anything they want, they just have to finish the sentence by telling the words "As your maker, I command you". Apparently, these words have no effect if the progeny was previously released. *'Release': At the moment the Vampire maker says the words "As your maker, I release you", his/her progeny is completely released of any control from his/her maker forever. *'Strength': Makers are always stronger than their progenies, probably because of the age. There are extremely rare situations when the progeny directly kills his or her master, without any external help. Bloodlines Angelica Neferata is the very first Vampire created from the tricks of Nagash, and beneath her stand the expanding generations of Vampires. Those Vampires who have been changed by the use of the Elixir of Life were created seperatly from the normal kiss of death that turns current vampires and thus these "Elixir of Life" vampires are known as the Vampire Lords and are the progenitors of their own bloodlines. Vampire Generations Category:Humans Category:Race